It Started With A Look
by defyinggravity8504
Summary: What will happen? Will Susan and her brothers and sister return to Narnia? Or will something unexpected happen that throws the worlds of both Caspian and Susan out of orbit, and into each other? Susan&Caspian AU Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

There is a slight breeze in the air, as we zone in on High Queen Susan, all alone in a sea of brilliant yellow flowers

There is a slight breeze in the air, as we zone in on High Queen Susan, all alone in a sea of brilliant yellow flowers.

Susan thought about a few days ago when her brothers and sister and she had first come back to Narnia.

She loved smelling the air, seeing the familiar landmarks, wearing the familiar things. It was as though all her dreams had come true.

And then she met him. Caspian was his name, Prince Caspian the tenth, to be exact. How sweet it was to have his name leave her lips. But it could never work. He was a lowly prince, and she was high queen of Narnia. Susan could never have a king, because that would make two high kings, and she would never do that to Peter. She loved her brother too much to put him through that. Oh, but what was she to do with herself?

Susan raised her head at the distant sound of a trumpet. It was not a Narnian trumpet, so that must mean… no… "Caspian." She said his name to the wind. She bounded up and raced toward her horse, which stood waiting for her as she called her name, and Susan clamored onto her horse. She dug her heels into the horse's sides, and off they went. She was in the middle of the forest when, up ahead, in a clearing, she spotted five telmaraine soldiers surrounding her younger sister. "Lu, duck!" She was glad her sister had brains, because most girls her age would have yelled "where?'" back at her. Lucy, however, was not one of those girls, and she ducked her head. Susan cocked and released two arrows, and they found their marks skillfully. The men's horses started, and took off in opposite directions. By the time they were gone, she had taken the next soldier out with an arrow. Her horse, however, was also startled by all the commotion, bucked Susan off, and took off after one of the horses that had disappeared. Susan fell to the ground. After leaping back up, she cocked an arrow and released it into the man. One to go. As she was drawing her last arrow, she realized that this final soldier was entirely to close to her for comfort. She ran backwards gracefully, only to be tripped by the root of a tree a moment later. As her head was clearing, she saw the figure poised with a sword pointed directly above her heart. As the man raised his sword to strike, Susan closed her eyes tightly. She waited a few seconds, and opened her eye a little. The man was gone, replaced by a different man. A handsome young man with a billowing black cape stood before her. He was rather tall, and very handsome, with long, flowing locks the color of mahogany. "Are you alright, my queen?" He asked in that beautiful accent of his. Caspian's chocolate brown eyes locked onto hers. She forgot how to breath.


	2. Chapter 2

He held out a hand to help her up. She clasped it and pulled on it, as Caspian pulled on hers. He pulled a little too hard, though, and Susan had to catch herself from being thrown to the ground by grabbing on to him. She backed away quickly. She was afraid of him. No, that wasn't it. She was afraid of falling for him. That was it. She reluctantly swung up into the horse's saddle behind Caspian, although secretly she wasn't reluctant at all when she had to hold on tight to him. They sped off to the battle field.

She twirled around, kicking one opponent in the face, shooting an arrow into the heart or head of the next. She sensed Caspian close by her, also kicking butt and taking names, and that made her feel stronger, tougher. Like she could do anything she wanted to, and nobody could stop her. She spun, kicking and shooting like a theme. She turned to see how Caspian was faring, and was surprised to see not well. He was surrounded by six telmaraine soldiers. Susan quickly shot two of them down. Caspian took advantage of their surprise by cutting another three down. He turned on the last man, sword raised, but the man's eyes were already rolling up into the top of his head. He fell over, and saw Susan's arrow sticking out of the man. Caspian looked up to see Susan running toward him.

As soon as she reached him, Susan gasped "Caspian! Are you alright?" I… believe so, my lady." Susan surprised herself by giving him a fierce hug. He stiffened in surprise also, but then wrapped his arms around her tightly. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Edmund, who was busy defending them from a Telmaraine who had snuck up behind them, turned and saw them staring at each other. "Oy! We're in the middle of a battle here! Can you stop oogling at each other for a few minutes and help us out?" Edmund shouted, disgruntled. Caspian and Susan smiled at each other, than at Edmund, who raised his eyes to heaven and then grinned at them, despite himself. They all turned back to the battle.

It was not long before the Telmaraines were retreating. "Glad to see you two at least chasing them with us, those who _didn't_ get distracted during the MAJOR BATTLE that was taking place." Peter pretended to reprimand them. But Susan caught the gaze of her older brother, and his face broke into a smile as he winked impishly at her. Susan stifled a laugh as she turned back. All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks. There was a large hill in front of them, with a mountain across from it. And on that mountain was…

**A/N: Oh! By the way, I forgot to mention is the previous chapter, but I don't own Narnia or any of it's characters. And, again, I'm soory this looks so short. It wasn't this short of a chapter when I was writing it, I promise! Oh, and sorry for the cliffie. Ah, well. Peace and love. Don't forget to R&R please!**


End file.
